Disney Wedding
by yaoipigglet
Summary: Donald has always wanted to bet married to his two boyfriends, so mirror gives him his dream. Thanks to Bee for doing the wedding for me!


It was a quiet day at the House of Mouse as Donald sighed and watched Mickey hosting the show and telling everyone that he and Minnie were FINALLY getting married! Everyone cheered and applauded.  
The young sandy blonde man sighed and walked off to the mirror and looked into it.  
He looked at himself and looked away with a angry grunt. "Why am I so stupid?!" he said to himself, hands in his pockets and a small scowl on his pale white face.  
He sighed and turned his back on the mirror. "They will never ask me...*sigh* Never..."  
"Why so sad and unhappy? Your sounding oh so sappy!"  
Donald looked around and saw the face looking at him with a puzzled look.  
"Oh nothing mirror. I was just thinking" he sighed and sat crossed legged in front of the mirror. "I was just thinking about Minnie and Mickey getting married...Is all" he muttered and placed his chin in his hand and looked to one side.  
The mirror nodded and then looked at him, thinking over what it was that was really the matter.  
"Are you jealous that your friend is hearing wedding bells, I think I can tell''  
Donald looked up and sighed. "Well...That's part of it"  
Mirror raised his eyebrow as if to say ''Go on.''  
Donald sat on his legs and twiddled his thumbs. "I...Ever since I went to my boyfriend, Panchtio's sisters wedding, I kinda wanted my lovers to ask me to marry them...Is that wrong?"  
Mirror shook his head and looked puzzled again. "But what about being jealous?"  
Donald stood up suddenly and yelled. "I'm jealous that Minnie gets to be with her lover! And I won't be able to because my uncle might hate me! Sure it took some time to get use to the idea and he loves then now but..." Donald fell to his knees and hugged himself.  
"You are worried that one of whom you care and respect for, may hate you for wanting to marry the men who are not only your friends but lovers too. You are worried that even if he's ok with this he may not want you to marry? That is really puzzling."  
Donald sighed. "I'm worried that if I told my uncle that I was getting married he'd blow up and say I'm forbidden to wed them!"  
Mirror sighed and shook his head. "But Donald-"  
Donald sighed and held up his hand. "Mirror?"  
"Yes Donald?" the old looking glass said.  
"May...May I ask you something?"  
He nodded and watched as Donald stood up and wiped away his tears. He stood before Mirror and looked deep into his eyes.  
"Mirror, Mirror on the wall...Will I ever get married at all?" He asked, fresh tears dripping form his eye.  
Mirror was silent for a moment before disappearing and letting a pink mist swirl around his glass.  
Donald stared at it then was suddenly in gulped into the glass and falling into a deep hole of pink mist.  
Mickey sighed as he looked for Donald.  
He had been missing for an hour and no-one had seen him!  
He had asked everyone who was working there or here for the show, but no-one had seen him!  
Finally he went to mirror and asked if he had seen him.  
"The one you seek call Donald Duck, Is still here with some luck"  
mickey cheered. "That's GREAT! But where is he?!"  
Mirror's face disappeared and showed Donald in a dress shop with Daisy and Minnie, laughing.  
Mickey looked puzzled. "Where is he ? And how are the girls with him? I just saw the girls with Goofy"  
''Inside of me, about to live his dream"  
"WHAT?!" yelled mickey then looked to Mirror with small frown. "What do you mean by, ''About to live his dream?''  
Smiling the Mirror told mickey to be plugged him up to the big screen.  
"Why?" mickey asked, hands on his hips.  
"You'll see" the evil looking glass smiled darkly.  
Mickey glared but sighed and ran off to get Hoarse as Mirror smiled on.

Later on, Mickey was standing in the hall with Goofy and Hoarse trying to get Mirror on to a large forklift. It was taking a long time, with them being careful because if they dropped Mirror and he smashed, Donald might be lost forever.  
Mickey sighed and watched on when suddenly he herd two voices he remembered.  
"Hola Mickey! How are you ?!'' yelled a young fire red haired man with pistols at his side.  
"Olá Mickey! Why are you so down ? " yelled his friend who had green hair and yellow suit.  
Mickey turned around and smiled at the two men before him. "Panchito! Jose! What are you doing here?!"  
The two men smiled and hugged Mickey.  
"We came to see Donald but he's not here! Where is he?!" asked the fire red haired man.  
Mickey sighed and pointed to the mirror. ''In their. Somehow mirror took him into another world and we have to plug him to the big screen''  
"What? Porque?!" Panchito exclaimed before turning to look into the mirror.  
"I don't know. Mirror said that Donald was about to live his dream." He replied, a concerned tone in his voice.  
"His dream?" Jose' questioned.  
"Yeah, I'm not sure what it could mean. That mirror can be tricky, but we will see in a moment. Its almost show-time." He gestured to a round table in front of the t.v that had enough empty chairs for all of them. They all took their seats and waited anxiously for the show to start.

A few moments passed and the television monitor lit up, blurry at first, causing everyone to squint.

As it adjusted, Donald was seen in a hallway, outside of these tall well-crafted doors, waiting alone for something. He was wearing a gorgeous white gown with jewel embellishments, a long train following behind him, and a bright sparkling veil on his head.  
Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the unusual sight of a man in a wedding dress.  
"What is happening, senior Mickey?" Jose' trembled, raising an eyebrow to him.  
"I don't know, just watch." He replied, never taking his eyes off the screen. Suddenly, the sound of a graceful piano playing to the classic wedding song of canon in D was heard from the monitor, and the large doors before Donald opened slowly. Donald took a deep breath and began to walk through the doors. There was clapping as he entered a beautiful church. Family and friends stood at their benches on either side of him, clapping their hands in joy. Donald looked to his uncle Scrooge who was now beside him, offering an elbow as he wiped a tear of joy from his eye with his other hand. The sight nearly brought Donald to tears but he managed to hold them back as he held his uncle's arm and clung tightly. Together with the grace of the music, Scrooge walked his beloved nephew down the aisle. As they neared the end of the aisle, Donald looked up to see two handsome men dressed in expensive suits, smiling back at him. Scrooge gave Donald a caring hug before walking to the front bench and standing there. Donald approached his husbands-to-be, trying not to blush or cry. Panchito's usually wild red hair was actually groomed nicely, and Jose' wore a fancy black suit rather than yellow. The music stopped and the officiant came up and bowed to them before asking everyone to take their seats. Many of the guests from the crowed were unable to hold back tears as the three exchanged beautiful vows of love to each other. Finally, it was the moment of truth as the officiant took a step towards the three and exchanged glances with them. He looked up again and spoke,  
"Donald, Panchito, and Jose'. Do you vow forever to be with each other. Lawfully wed. To love, and protect each other, to honor and respect, through sickness and in health, through good times and in bad, forsaking all others and be faithful to one another for as long as you may live?" There was another silence in the rooms in and out of the television. An uncertain suspense dwelling in the rooms. Donald, Jose' and Panchito smiled happily at each other, their faces so grateful and kind before they said in unison,  
"We do!"  
Suddenly the t.v went black and the mirror again began to swirl in pink mist. Everyone turned to the mirror again as Donald was spat from the pink and landed on the floor face down.  
"Guhh..." he muttered as he raised his head and gasped loudly, seeing a room of blushing faces around him. Donald's face began to warm up as his embarrassment cause him to sweat profusely. He jumped to his feet and looked to the also embarrassed Jose' and Panchito.  
"Tell me you didn't see that?!" He questioned urgently his heart racing.

The two men looked to each other and nodded slowly.

Donald felt his heart break in two. With that he ran off to the storage room to hide.

He ran and he ran and RAN, till his feet tripped over a prop from Mulan and his head hit something hard.

He cursed for a while then he looked at what he had hit but when Donald took one look, he groaned at the sheer irony.

It was his birthday box from The Three Caballeros!

Getting up, Don sighed and opened the box. He found his Brazil and Mexico books.

Sighing sadly, he opened them as he sad down on the stair to heaven from Hercules and looked them over.

They were filled for photo's of the three of them on their trips and adventures...Even their dates.

Some had his boys in them, the bull fights and people they met in those amazing countries!

Donald sighed and growled as he found Panchito's sister's wedding!

He looked at her, all happy and joyful to be with her husband...Something he wanted.

Placing the books down, the poor man laid back and thought about the dream wedding he had had.

The feelings he had felt when he walked down to the altar , the happiness he felt as his uncle smiled at him.

The feeling of bliss as his lovers held him as the spoke vows!

He was thankful to Mirror for letting him have his dream but WHY was everyone watching!

Why was he in front of EVERYONE in Disney!

Everyone and their sidekicks was there!

He started to cry into his hands, his tears growing large from the pain he felt for his embarrassment.

Everyone had been watching him, listening to him give his heart to his lovers with all his heart in their vows!

"I wish i could just DIE!" Donald cried, his sobbing getting worst.

Suddenly, he herd his name being called.

He sat up and saw his friends Goofy and Mickey running to him.

"We've been looking EVERYwhere in here for you!"

Goofy puffed then sat next to him. "Why...did...you...run like that?!" he sighed.

Mickey sat on the other side. "What happened?"

Donald sighed and pulled out the books. He opened the Mexico book to the wedding.

"This is why i ran. You see...after Panchito's sisters wedding, i saw that i wanted to be wedded too! I've been waiting to tell them but i was worried about what you two say, what my boys would think! Daisy and my family...even uncle Scrooge!...Mostly him." Donald breathed, his eyes growing watery from tears. "I...I was scared everyone would think I'm crazy!...I didn't want to lose any of you!"

Mickey felt perplexed but Goofy smiled and hugged him.

"Donald Fauntleroy Duck! You had better stop right there!" he smiled hugging him tighter. "We have loved you since the day were were drawn! No matter what you say or do, we LOVE you! Your a great friend! You can be vain and self centered but you can be great! If you want to get married to your beloved two then we can't stop you."

Mickey nodded and hugged him too. "George is right Donald. We LOVE you. You've been our friend and partner in crime of comedy for years. You broke up with Daisy because you were scared you were going to hurt her after you saw you loved Jose and Panchico! You fought for the right to stay with them!" Mickey smiled.

"You even slapped your uncle like your sister had, when he insulted you on stage!" Laughed Goofy.

"You have been our friend and we understand how much you love them! So you don't have to worry!"

Donald smiled and hugged his friends. "How did i get so lucky to get you two as friends!" he laughed.

Later, Donald walked out with his two pals by his side.

Everyone had gone home so only the House Of Mouse staff staid.

Daisy hugged Donald and smiled. "Oh Donald! Mirror showed us your talk with Mickey and Goofy! We could NEVER hate you!"

Donald glared at the mirror. "Have i NO secrets in this house!" he growled.

Mirror just smiled at him. "Your friends grew worried of your tears, so i showed your speech to your peers."

Donald glared at the mirror when he was suddenly hugged by his two lovers.

"Donald!" they cried as they held him tighter. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Donald blushed and played dumb. "What do you two mean?"

Panchico turned him around and looked him in the eyes. "The fact you want to get married! You should of told us! We'd happily listen to you about the whole wedding thing!"

Jose nodded. "Donald...You should know you can talk to us about anything!"

Donald blushed. "I...I'm sorry boys...*he pulls away and paces* I...I just thought if we did deiced to get married their be my friends and family to think about. What uncle would say, what the boys would think...What if marriage doesn't work out?! Where would we live, what would you two do for jobs...What If..." at that, the young man started to cry into his hands and sat on the edge of the stage.

Panchico and Jose sat next to him and held him tight. "Don-"

"DONALD FAUNTLEROY DUCK!" cried a stern scottish voice. "You stop crying right now!"

Everyone watch Scrooge walk over. "You listen here young man. I have been very happy with you and your men being together. You three never make much trouble. Your still the same Donald i helped raise after your parents died. I even took in the boys when you went into the navy!...*he places a hand on his shoulder.* Donald...you should know by now i love you like a son.

I have always approved of your dreams and help you when i can...but if you want to get married now, to these two men i can only say ONE thing...Should i help pay for it?"

Donald looked at him in shock.

His uncle laughed and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I would be proud to have Jose and Panchico as my sons in law. *wipes Donald's tears* And i think you can where your mother's wedding dress, seeing as you have her figure."

The 30 something blonde man jumped off the stage and hugged his uncle. "Thank you!" he cried. "But your not upset or angry?!"

"Of course not laddie! I know i was a pain about this the first time but you know i love them and you getting married would make me the most proud i shall ever be...cus it means you'll be happier with two people who love you just as your sister loved her husband."

Donald smiled.

"Uncle Donald?" he herd his boys call.

He looked up and smiled at them. "What do...you think boys" he smiled, wiping away his tears.

"We only have one thing to ask" Dewy sighed.

"We don't if we should ask cus we can just do it" smiled Hewy shyly.

"But we were wondering if-" started Lewy.

"-If we can take on your boyfriend's names as ours too" they smiled.

Donald stared at them.

"Seeing as they'll be our uncles too" they laughed

Donald walked back onto the stage with a straight face and pulled the boys into a large hug. "You have NO IDEA how much that means to me." he sobbed, his shoulders shacking.

Jose and Panchico hugged them too. "We would love it" they laughed.

"Hold on!" Daisy said. "You two are forgetting something."

Everyone looked puzzled.

"They STILL need to ask him!" she giggled.

Everyone nodded then started to laugh as Jose and Panchico led their third lover over to a small table and sat him on it.

They got onto their knees and held a hand each.

"Donald Fauntleroy Duck. We have know you for years and loved you for most of them. You have been happy, angry, joyful and loved with us. You are a wonderful person, a loving family man and a great friend. Your beautiful, sweet and a great singer" the two smiled.

"We know we have crazy moments and know you have to put up with us a lot but...Donald...Will you marry us?" they smiled, tears dripping from their faces.

Shacking his head, Donald laughed but pulled them closer hugging them softly.

"I do" he smiled.

The End...For now ;)


End file.
